1. Field of Invention
The present invention is generally related to providing distributed power (DP) control to non-DP locomotive(s). More specifically, the invention relates to a providing a control system for remote locomotive DP control to non-DP locomotives along a length of the train in an intermodal container that can be readily interchanged.
2. Description of Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate examples of how distributed power (DP) systems are currently employed in a length of a train 100. Generally, such trains employ a DP lead or master locomotive unit 102 on a front or lead end of the train with one or more optional non-DP units 104 and another DP remote unit 108 behind and/or on the rear of the train or at a mid point in the train. DP equipment is installed on each locomotive unit 102 and 108 within the train for communication and DP control. Examples of such implementations are shown in U.S. Patent Publications 2008/0053331 A1, 2003/0120400 A1, and 2003/0151520 A1 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,972,670, 6,095,618, and 7,395,141 B1. Additional analysis has shown that an average of two and a half (2.5) DP equipped locomotives are typically used on every two DP unit train due to overequipping of DP technology in locomotive fleet.
The main disadvantage of current DP power setups, especially with mid-train units, is the time and track configuration required to add and remove additional DP-equipped locomotives and/or consists. There are also costs associated with equipping locomotives with the extra control apparatus for DP. Operationally, loss of telemetry signals is coped with in various fail-safe manners.
The present invention endeavors to provide distributed power (DP) control to non-DP locomotives at one or more positions along a train.